


Christmas is all around us

by DrunkSmoochum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSmoochum/pseuds/DrunkSmoochum
Summary: Ballum Christmas snapshot or very short Ballum Christmas moments.My entry for Ballum advent calender day 12
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Christmas is all around us

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very short, my apologies. Life got a bit in the way :/

_**Shopping.** _

"Ben, wait up!" Callum quickly walked after Ben who had already entered the next store.

When Ben had suggested to go Christmas shopping together, Callum never had imagined it to be like this. Following behind Ben who quickly grabbed all the things he needed, got them wrapped and quickly went to the next shop.

"Will you slow down for a minute?" Callum asked as he caught up to Ben.

"Shops close in two hours, Cal. " Ben replied, looking at his list before looking for the aisle where he could find the object from his list.

"I know." Callum said. "but we still have two weeks left until Christmas."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, maybe you can slow down a bit?"

"I just.." Ben sighed. "this is gonna be our first Christmas together and I just want to make sure everything will go according to plan." Ben said softly.

Callum couldn't help but smile as his heart fluttered.

"Christmas shopping is one of the most stressful things to do and I don't want there to be any panic or drama so close before Christmas."

Completely understanding where his boyfriend is coming from, Callum smiled at took the list from Ben's hands.

"Okay then, what do we need from this place? "

_**Dinner.** _

"Callum! You came!" Linda said enthusiastic as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Mrs. C." Callum smiled affectionately. "We're sorry for the late notice."

Hearing the 'we' come from Callum's mouth, Linda's smiled dropped a little when she noticed Ben behind Callum. "Ben, good to see you too."

Ben nodded at her, smiling politely.

They were suppose to have dinner at the Mitchell's. Phil making it a big thing and demanding everyone to be there or else. Only for dinner to be ruined by family drama. It was then that Callum asked if Ben wanted to go to the Carters for dinner.

"Halfway!" Mick said, smiling loudly. "glad you could make it, son." he walked over to hug Callum, then placed an hand on Ben's shoulder. "You too ofcourse, Ben."

Luckily for Ben, the longer they were at the Carters the more normal he felt being there. And surprisingly they acted like he had been part of their family for years.

"See, wasn't that bad of a night." Callum said as they walked home holding hands. "They loved you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Callum smiled as he pulled Ben in for a kiss.

_**Presents.** _

Ben and Callum were woken up abruptly by Lexie storming into their bedroom.

"Daddy daddy! Did you see all the prezzies Santa left under our tree?!"

Grumbling as he opened his eyes Ben sleepily replies "Why don't ya go and tell mummy about them, sweetheart."

"Mum's already downstairs." Lexie replied with a pout. "She told me to get you an' Cal."

Walking downstairs twenty minutes later, Ben and Callum were greeted by a grinning Lola and Jay.

"Hello sleeping beauties." Lola said louder than usual handing cups of coffee to Callum and Ben.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Do ya have any idea what time it is?"

"7:28" Jay replied smugly.

The pair had clearly anticipated for Lexie to wake up early, unlike Ben and Callum, who had an eventful night until the early morning.

"Mum said i'm allowed to unwrap one gift and the rest after dinner." Lexie said jumping up and down.

"Did she now?" Ben looked at Lola as he took a sip from his drink.

"It's what we do every Christmas." Lola said towards Callum. " otherwise she would drive us nuts asking about her prezzies."

Callum nodded, still looking sleepy, taking a sip from his drink.

"Is waking up early also part of that tradition." Ben grumbled.

"it is, actually." Lola said grinning.

"Well, thanks for the heads up." Ben said rolling his eyes, before leaning over to whisper at Callum. "I told you we should have gone to yours. Next year, we are definitely staying over at yours."

Lexie squealed joyfully all of a sudden as she had unwrapped one of the presents, a doll with long and curly hair.

Ben recognised it as the doll him and Callum had bought for her. Callum mentioning it was a doll, Lexie could play 'hairdresser' with.

"Would you rather have missed this?" Callum whispered as he went to embrace Ben from behind.

"No." Ben said smiling.

"I wouldn't have wanted to miss this for the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
